


I Got A Lump In My Throat

by Tortellini



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Father Figures, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gen, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Queer Families, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Two boys forced to grow up way too fast have to act like parental figures to a much younger child when all three of them are scared as hell. Here is a night between them.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Edilio Escobar/Roger
Kudos: 6





	I Got A Lump In My Throat

Edilio slept on his side usually, on the lumpy mattress he shared with Roger. Roger's back was pressed against his own and he listened for what seemed like hours to his boyfriend's unsteady breathing. 

Roger was a worrier. He fretted over Edilio and the littles they--Roger himself, really-- watched. Those were six-year-old Justin (almost seven, he'd remind them at least half a dozen times a day) and eight-year-old Atria. So did Roger have a good reason to worry? Yeah. They all did, actually. Edilio really wished he wouldn't though. It wouldn't do them any good. 

The houseboat rocked gently. Justin got seasick sometimes... Edilio wondered if he'd have to take care of that in the morning...

Not that he minded though. Of course not. 

The door opened suddenly and Edilio felt his muscles stiffen. The hair on the back of his neck rose. If anyone found him here, in bed, with The Artful Roger...!

"Edilio...?"

He relaxed. Just Justin. In fact, the little boy was a welcome distraction from his thoughts. Did he need to specify that he was a worrier too?

He sat up and rubbed a hand over his face--he really needed to try and shave. And get a haircut. What would his mama and papi say? His brothers? "Hey, little man. You have a bad dream?" Justin nodded. If he had a teddy bear, he'd be clutching it close to his chest right now. "Ah. Well, you wanna sleep with us tonight? Me an' Roger, we'll protect you. I promise."

Justin climbed onto the mattress. Not much of a climb, to be honest; not because he was tall, because it wasn't, but because the mattress was just shitty. He burrowed under Edilio's arm, and he was pressed back more into Roger. Roger jerked awake against him. 

"Waz goin' on?" he asked sleepily, trying to push his long hair out of his eyes while still half asleep. 

"Justin. Here, babe," Edilio smiled a little and lifted his other arm from underneath him to successfully brush his hair from his face for him. His fingers were cold against Roger's forehead, his cheeks, his soft parched lips...

Roger kissed his fingers. 

"You okay, buddy?" Roger asked Justin very gently. 

"Uh huh." Justin said from the other side of Edilio. "Edilio said you guys'd make me okay..."

"'dilio would die protecting us, and Atria," Roger said lightly. "So would I. That's what we're here for. Now go to sleep, my brave boys..." he passed a hand over Edilio to Justin, rested it on his head lovingly. Then he took Edilio's own hand and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep. 

_Ain't that the truth,_ Edilio thought anxiously. Anyone who hurt them would have to go through him first. 


End file.
